He Knows How to Catch My Breath
by HikariOneeSan
Summary: Misaki sees a male model-like boy in the mall. When her first year of high school starts the next day, what will happen when they meet? Story told in 100 word drabbles.
1. Breathless Site

**Hikari:** Okay so I had to do this new story. When I was on the site, I noticed that Maid-Sama is lacking in the fan fiction department. I'm gonna start with this story, and write some more later.

This will be a series of 100 word drabbles. There will not be scheduled updates or anything. I will just write it when I feel like it.

**Description:** Misaki sees a male model-like boy in the mall. When her first year of high school starts the next day, what will happen when they meet?

This takes place **before **Misaki becomes a second year, and is elected to the student council.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

So anyway, please enjoy, this is my first time doing a Maid-Sama fan fiction, so I hope it's good.

Chapter 1: Breathless Site

Suzuna and Misaki walked through the mall. There was a sale today on pens and paper. School starts tomorrow after all. On top of that, Misaki will finally be entering high school. The school of her dreams. That dream was now ruined because the school only recently became co-ed. She would have to put up with it though.

They noticed something strange on their way out. Everyone, women and men, seemed to be gawking at something, or someone.

After stretching, and craning their necks, they saw him.

"Wow." They became breathless and blushed deeply at the amazing site before them.

Well how was it? Thank you for reading =]

**Upload Date:** 8/30/10

**Words: **100


	2. Male Model

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 2: Male Model

The blonde boy walking past was extremely handsome. He was tall and elegant looking.

A leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and glasses framed his astounding emerald eyes.

"I wonder who that is." Misaki wondered.

"Maybe they're shooting a movie. We should get his autograph so that we can sell it." Suzuna Suggested.

She was ignored as Misaki drowned out all the sounds around her. Including comments from other people like "He must be a male model." And "He's amazing!"

He was the most gorgeous site she had ever seen, which was saying a lot since she strongly hated boys.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/30/10

**Words:** 100


	3. Different Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 3: Different Dreams

All Misaki could think of on her walk home was Model-Kun, which she affectionately like to call him, for lack of a better word.

In the house, Suzuna excitedly, yet emotionlessly, showed her mother all of the items that she snagged on sale.

"What's wrong with Misaki?" Minako asked.

"She got a love bug." Suzuna replied, snapped Misaki back to consciousness.

"Suzuna!"

"Sorry Nee-san." She chuckled.

The rest of the night continued like this. Misaki was even plagued with dreams of Model-kun.

Different dreams than she had before. Dreams that left her happy and blushing by morning.

More embarrassing questions.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/30/10

**Words:** 100


	4. High School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 4: High School

Misaki woke up, very excited about her first day.

She made sure that her uniform followed the rules, and double checked her hair.

Shirt tucked in, skirt long enough, socks high enough, tie straightened. Everything was perfect.

She had breakfast her mother made. She and Suzuna were off for school. They parted ways down the street, wishing each other luck.

"Make sure you use those coupons for the groceries, Onee-San." Suzuna waved.

Misaki kept walking. She finally saw the place she had been dreaming of, ignoring the fact that there were boys. She was finally at her new high school.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/31/2010

**Words:** 100


	5. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 5: Déjà vu

Misaki walked through the front gates, looking at her new surroundings for the first time.

She was very excited, despite seeing large groups of boys and few girls. Actually she didn't spot the girls at all.

After walking closer to the school she finally found all the girls, gathering in a large group around something.

Upon closer inspection she found out that they were looking at one of the boys. They were all staring and commenting about him.

"He's so gorgeous." And "Does he go to school here?"

She looked at the boy and immediately recognized Model-kun.

"He's here too?"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	6. AyuzawaSan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ayuzawa-San!

In class, everyone was seated in alphabetical order. Misaki sat in the front corner, near the door.

When the teacher started attendance, she was called first. After standing and answering, she took her seat again.

She caught herself glancing backwards at Model-kun.

His eyes caught hers. She immediately turned around quickly and started blushing.

"What the hell am I doing?" She thought angrily, while pounding her face against the desk.

"Ayuzawa-san?" The teacher called.

"Y-y-yes?" She stood up.

"Please refrain from violent outbursts."

"Y-yes. Sorry." She sat slowly, noticing many stares facing her way, and a smirk from Model-kun.

Damn!

* * *

**Upload Date: **9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	7. Usui Takumi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 7: Usui Takumi

Misaki kept her head down for a while. When she realized that she was about to finally hear Model-kun's name, she turned around.

"Usui Takumi." The teacher called.

That's it. Usui is his name.

She put her head back down, still feeling the earlier embarrassment.

She became completely serious when the teacher started class.

After class she walked down the hallway, trying to get acquainted with her surroundings. She heard someone talking as she walked past a classroom door.

"That's Model-k… err Usui." She gasped.

He was in the room talking with a girl. Why was she in tears though?

* * *

**Upload Date: **9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	8. Unforgiveable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 8: Unforgiveable

Misaki realized that she should not be watching this, but how could that guy make a girl cry!

Unforgiveable!

She tried to move away, but suddenly she heard Usui loud and clear.

"Ayuzawa?"

The girl ran out of the room past Misaki, tears flowing out.

"You're Ayuzawa, right?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing much."

"Then why was she crying?"

"It's really annoying when girls confess to me, especially on the first day of school."

"Well you didn't have to be so mean to her. Just say that you appreciate it, but no."

"Why?"

"Making girls cry is unforgiveable!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	9. Someone Like You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 9: Someone Like You

Usui walked over to Misaki. He casually leaned over her, closing the door.

She looked back and forth, simply trapped.

"Idiot, get away from me!" She tried pushing.

"Why should I?"

"Personal space!"

"Who need that?"

"I don't want to be near someone like you."

He leaned closer. "Well I think I do want to be near someone as interesting as you."

"Interesting? I hate someone like you!"

"Why? We just met. How could you hate me?"

"Because, you didn't even care about that girl's feelings."

"I don't know her, but I do want to know someone like you."

Huh?

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	10. Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sakura

The bells rang throughout the school.

Misaki suddenly pushed against Usui with all her strength. He stumbled backwards.

"Move, idiot!" She yelled before turning to open the door and running out.

Usui stared at the doorway smirking and chuckling. He walked out as students flooded the halls, looking for their next classes.

Misaki sat in all of the day's classes feeling embarrassed and angry. She couldn't stop thinking about Usui and what happened earlier.

At lunch she sat alone. A cute, bubbly girl skipped towards her table.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"You were really funny in homeroom. I'm Sakura Hanazono."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	11. Shizuko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 11: Shizuko

Misaki and Sakura shook hands. Sakura sat across the table with food.

'Girls, it's so nice talking to girls, not weird, annoying boys.' Misaki thought. It was a very happy thought.

She chatted with Sakura for a few minutes and another girl walked over to them. A very plain girl with glasses.

"Shizuko, sit down. This is Misaki Ayuzawa." Sakura chirped.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shizuko Kaga." The girl replied.

They all talked and ate.

The whole time Misaki kept thinking 'Girls are so nice to talk to.'

After lunch, they walked to class together.

Usui never crossed her mind.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2010

**Words:** 100


	12. The Three Idiots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Three Idiots

Misaki was suddenly bumped at the school gates, after school.

Some idiot boys were pushing each other around for no apparent reason. They just ignored her, like they weren't blocking her with their idiotic activities.

'Why are the boys such morons?' Misaki thought.

"Hey! Students have to get by!" She yelled.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Right, Shiroyan?" The tall one spoke.

"Yea, Kurotatsu. Who does she think she is? Who is she Ikkun?" The blond responded.

"I don't have time for you three idiots!" Misaki pushed past.

'I'm going to change this school one day.' She decided.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/9/10

**Words:** 100


	13. Stalking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 13: Stalking

Usui secretly walked behind Misaki as she rushed through the sidewalk, to the train station.

He was careful and sneaky, but not really because she was so oblivious that he could practically walk next to her, without being noticed.

She got on the train and stood in the crowd. He still followed.

When she got off, he decided it was time to get caught.

He walked closer, and closer, until he was right behind her. The he bent down slightly and whispered in her ear.

"_Ayuzawa._"  
She screamed and turned around.

"U-Usui! Why are you here?"

"I was stalking you."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/9/2010

**Words:** 100


	14. Part Time Job?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 14: Part Time Job?

Misaki couldn't breathe at all. How could she have not noticed that Usui was following her?

She pounded her chest to start her lungs again.

Half of her wanted to smack the grin off of his face, and the other half wanted to run and hide.  
"Why are you following me?"

"I am very interested to see where you're going."

"Well leave!"

"I can't now that I've come this far. Where are you going?"

"J-j-just a normal part time job. I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

"Part time job? I want to see. Let's go together!"

* * *

**Upload Date: **9/9/2010

**Words:** 100


	15. Business

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 15: Business

Usui grabbed her arm. Misaki was speechless for a few moments.

"What do you mean 'Let's go together.'?"

"I want to know what your job is."

"It's none of your business!"

"What isn't my business?"

"My job."

"Is it in a public place?"

"Yes... but"

"Then it can be anyone's business."

"I don't want you to know, okay!"

Usui bent down close to her ear and whispered.

"Why? Is it something embarrassing Ayuzawa?"

"Like I said, I don't want you to know!"

"Well, as I said, I want to know you, Ayuzawa."

"C-crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"Then let's go."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/11/2010 (R.I.P. 9/11 Victims)

**Words:** 100


	16. Maid Latte

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 16: Maid Latte

Misaki found herself in this awful situation. Standing on the sidewalk with Usui, deciding whether to go into the shop or not.

This boy who she had thought she would like.

This boy who was an awful, mean, perverted, human being was with her. No, not human, probably some species of alien.

This boy who she had just met today, why was he torturing her?

She went through an alleyway and stopped at a door.

"I really have to go. You can't come in here. Leave!"

Usui walked to the front door and looked at the sign.

"Maid Latte, huh?"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/11/2010 (R.I.P. 9/11 Victims)

**Words:** 100


	17. Goshujinsama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 17: Goshujin-sama

Usui smirked.

She works at a maid café? That's even more interesting.

He stood outside debating whether or not to go today.

He couldn't resist but to walk in the cute, quaint café.

He wanted to see Ayuzawa in a maid outfit as soon as possible.

When he opened the door she was standing right there. How lucky.

He was immediately surprised to see her. He wished he had a camera.

"Welcome back, Goshujin-sama." She said with a cute smile, bowing, but when she looked up a horrible expression crossed her face. "Usui!"

He looked down at her.

"Hi, Ayuzawa."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/12/2010

**Words:** 100


	18. Yes, It's MisaChan!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 18: Yes, it's Misa-Chan!

"U-usui?" She stammered. "Why did you come in here?"

"Because you said not to." He stated, as if it were common sense.

A short, bubbly woman ran up to them.

"What are you doing Misa-Chan? Seat our um…" She paused for a long moment, looking Usui up and down. "…handsome guest."

She blushed upon saying this.

"Oh. Is this a friend of yours? He's wearing your school uniform."

"Um no…' She tried to reply.

"Yes. I'm Usui Takumi, nice to meet you." He gently kissed the woman's hand, causing her to swoon. "So, it's Misa-Chan?"

"Yes, it's Misa-Chan!"Misaki retorted.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 11/26/2010

**Words:** 100


	19. The Customer's Always Right

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Customer's Always Right

"Sorry Satsuki-San, I'll take him to a table right away." Misaki began pulling on his arm.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything" Satsuki walked away while Usui was forcibly guided to a table.

"Sit here. Read the menu. Don't make trouble." She ordered.

"But Misa-Chan, I would rather sit there." Usui pointed to the chair to his right.

She groaned. "Fine, I don't care." He sat, but stared at her for a second before getting up.

"The other chair looks more comfortable after all."

"It's the same seat!"

"No it's not."

"It is!"

"The customer's always right."

"Fine!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 11/26/2010

**Words:** 100


	20. Opps!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 20: Opps!

Misaki looked around to see the customers staring at them. She quickly fixed her expression.

"Please sit where ever you'd like, Goshujin-Sama. I'll bring you some water right away. Excuse me." She walked gracefully into the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow. Was it just him, or did she seem bipolar?

He decided to take a seat in the back, by the window.

She came quickly with the glass and pitcher. "Here you go."

With a sudden idea, he smirked at her and picked up the glass. After a flick of his wrist, the glass was upside down.

Water splashed.

"Opps!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 11/26/2010

**Words:** 100


	21. You'd Be All Wet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 21: _You'd Be All Wet_

If Misaki could have seen her face, even she would be scared. If looks could kill, Usui would have been eviscerated, skewed, and hung over a fire for a luau.

Still, he kept smiling. "Shouldn't you clean that up?" He was a brave man.

"Yes, of course Goshujin-Sama." She grimaced before trotting away for a rag.

Once the mess was cleaned, she poured him a new glass. Then, she decided to speak her mind.

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"I am not."

She looked confused.

"_If I was… you'd be all wet right now instead_." He whispered.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 11/26/2010

**Words:** 100


	22. It's a Cafe!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 22: It's a Café!

Misaki blushed furiously before running back into the kitchen.

'What's with that alien and his (indirectly?) perverted jokes? I'm certainly not the one here with the dirty mind!' She thought.

Just then she realized that she had to go back and take his order. When she got to the table he was perusing the menu.

"What would you like to eat, Goshujin-Sama?"

"Italian squid pizza."

She paused for a long moment, recounting his statement. "I'm sorry we don't serve that here."

"Well find it for me."

"That is not something we would offer."

"Why not?"

"Look around. It's a café!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 11/26/2010

**Words:** 100

Happy Thanksgiving!


	23. It's Nutmeg!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 23: It's Nutmeg! (Tsundere part 1 - DereDere)

"Alright, then I'll have a Mont Blanc."

She gritted her teeth. "Right away, Goshujin-Sama." Misaki stomped away to the kitchen.

Usui leaned back in his chair smirking until she returned.

"Here you are. I even added something special on top."

"Well then, it surely must be poisoned… Take it back."

"It's nutmeg!"

"Poisonous nutmeg…?"

"Please enjoy it Goshujin-Sama."

"Why would you go through all the trouble to add something extra for me, who annoys you so much?"

"To satisfy my master of course."

A light red blush spread across Usui's cheeks as she turned away. How frustratingly tsundere of her.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/3/2011

**Words:** 100


	24. Cute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 24: Cute (Tsundere part 2 - TsunTsun)

When Usui was finished with his Mont Blanc, he got up to leave.

Misa ran up to him. "I'll clean that up for you right away, Goshujin-Sama."

"Thanks for letting me come visit you at work, Misa-chan."

She got slightly annoyed again. Veins began to pop on her forehead. "I didn't invite you. You followed me here. To be blunt, you're not welcome here!"

"Ouch, you shouldn't be so cruel to your guest. What happened to the cute Misa-chan from earlier?" 'Definitely tsundere,' he thought.

"C-cute?" She blushed.

"Misa-chan is always adorable" He smiled like that day in the mall.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/3/2011

**Words:** 100

Sorry that it's been so long. I've actually had these two chapters done for a while, (Since like Christmas :P) but I wanted to post a couple more at the same time. Oh, well. As you can see, that didn't happen.

Happy Chinese New Year! (Year of the **Rabbit** by the way)


	25. Time Passed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 25: Time Passed

At school Misaki quickly found out just what Usui was like. Her impressions of him were constantly shrouded in mystery.

He would follow her to work every day. And she did mean **every** day. Then he would try random desserts. There would be minimal teasing. He would be just like an actual patron. Then he walked her home because, "The streets are dangerous at night." he says.

Why did he force himself into her life? Was it just to torture her? Like being a new female at a former all-boys school wasn't hard enough.

Still time passed, just like this.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	26. Heart Breaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 26: Heart Breaker

Yes, Misaki knew exactly what Usui was.

He was the enemy of all women, the lowest of all men, among all other men.

He was the thing known as a heart breaker!

She witnessed it happening one day. She remembered the first time, when he had distracted her with his low down, dirty tricks.

This time was different though. She didn't realize it happened so frequently.

Misaki absolutely loved all females and hated all males. She would do anything the help a girl, seeing as how they were outnumbered in this school.

So Misaki marched fourth to confront the horrendous monster!

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	27. Death!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 27: Death!

All Misaki was doing was a little harmless surveillance. If he could follow her after school, she could certainly follow him secretly in school. Little did she know that he knew, but that story's for another day.

Tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day. Girls have been confessing to Usui left and right. Every chance they could get! It was so tiring for him and for her.

What ticked her off was that he made them** all **cry! By the 8th girl she was fed up and rushed to confront him.

"Usui, hurting this many girls is forbidden! The penalty is Death!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	28. Sensitivity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 28: Sensitivity

After Misaki had calmed the eighth weeping girl, she had to track down Usui again since he had escaped the situation.

When she found him in the classroom, she marched over. Her face and aura were scary, successfully making everyone else run.

"You are so insensitive!" She yelled.

"What did I do?" Usui seemed genuinely confused.

"Stop making every girl cry!"

"It's not my fault that I have to turn them all down."

"You could at least be gentle, you insensitive jerk!"

"I am not insensitive."

"Yes you are!"

"I don't think you have the right to gauge my sensitivity."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	29. Change the Whole School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 29: Change the Whole School

On the way to Maid Latte, Usui trailed close behind Misaki. 'He looks like an idiot dog.' She noted.

She, on the other hand, was still fuming from their earlier conversation. She would need to do something about this one day. He wouldn't even see it coming. She was going to change the **whole** school.

All she had to do was figure out how to get started. She would also need to have some more friends. Preferably ones that were girls, because if this guy was the only person near her for the next 3 years, she would go insane.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	30. Chocolates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 30: Chocolates

"So Ayuzawa, what kind of chocolates are you giving me tomorrow?"

She stopped for a minute, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." He supplied helpfully.

"Why exactly would **I **give **you** chocolates?"

"That way, you would have somebody to make some for." He smiled.

She thought again, but before yelling on a busy street she told him: "You're getting hundreds of chocolates from girls in school. Besides, I hate you."

'Ouch' he thought. "I'll just order something at Maid Latte instead."

"We're having a special service tomorrow, don't come."

"That means I'll definitely come."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	31. St Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 31: St. Valentine's Day

When Misaki arrived at class that morning, Usui was already surrounded by girls. Possibly every girl in school. His desk was piled high with chocolates, about to topple over.

She approached him, ready to say he was disturbing class, when his hand stuck out.

"Happy St. Valentine's Day! Where are they?" He asked.

"What?"

"My chocolates?"

"I told you I wasn't bringing any!"

"You were serious? Aw." He pouted. "Misaki's chocolates are the only ones I want to eat." He swiped his arm across the desk pushing all the chocolate out the window.

"W-wha-what!" She stuttered, too flustered to react.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/11

**Words:** 100


	32. Cupid Service!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 32: Cupid Service!

Usui went to Maid Latte by himself this day. He wanted to surprise Misaki.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by none other than Misa-Chan, in a small red dress with hearts on her face and wings on her back. She carried a bow and a quiver full of heart shaped arrows. The sign on the table read "Cupid Service !"

She ran, he laughed.

Another maid served him, but he watched Misa-Chan the entire time.

He ordered a large slice of chocolate cake, while watching Misa- Chan float around the room. He knew she noticed, and continued anyway.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/2011

**Words:** 100


	33. Watching Her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 33: Watching Her?

Before Usui left the shop Satsuki-san, the store's manager, who was also dressed up in the cupid outfit, approached him.

"I'm so sorry about today, Usui. Misa-chan refused to talk to you."

"It's okay. I'm fine with just watching her."

"Watching her?"

"Yea, it's okay as long as I can at least be near her."

"You mean… like stalking?" She gasped.

He thought for a second. "I guess it's kinda like that. Yes actually, that's correct."

She did not seem repulsed. She giggled instead. "You really like her don't you?"

He simply smirked and walked out the door. Satsuki waved.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 2/15/2011

**Words:** 100

So these were supposed to be for Valentine's Day but I'm a day late because I had to write 8 chapters for it. Oh well! Happy Late St. Valentine's Day


	34. Disappointment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 34: Disappointment

At school, the morning after Valentine's Day, Usui arrived to even more confession letters jammed into his shoe box. He shrugged, threw them out, and went to class.

"I saw that!" Misaki greeted him at the door.

"What?"

"You should read those letters, or at least throw them away discreetly!"

"I'm too upset to care, Ayuzawa."

"Why are you upset?" She actually looked concerned. Usui was normally… well not upset.

"Because you're a huge disappointment."

She thought about the accusation for a few moments.

"Why am I a disappointment?" She yelled, successfully scaring the whole class out of the room.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 6/16/2011

**Words:** 100


	35. Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 35: Girlfriend

Misaki followed Usui through the halls while they both sulked.

"What's your problem?" She finally asked.

"I really wanted you to give me chocolates yesterday."

"You're an idiot. I said I wouldn't" She retorted.

"I was hoping you would surprise me in the middle of the night."

"Yea, right! Don't you have a girlfriend to give you things like that."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yea, you're so popular, you must have one."

"You're my only girlfriend, Ayuzawa."

"Who?"

"You." He pointed to her.

"No."

"Yes." He continued walking. "I don't have any other friends that are girls, or boys for that matter."

"What?"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 6/16/2011

**Words:** 100

So, yep, its been like exactly 4 months. Sorry about that. Busy. Tests. Excuse. Excuse. Blah Blah Blah. But really, I apologize because I really do enjoy doing this story. Sorry I only got 2 chapters right now. Not enough, I know. More later on maybe. My birthday's in 2 days and I plan on working through it as a gift to you and myself. So expect more then! Bai Bai!


	36. Lonely

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 36: Lonely

Misaki caught Usui by surprise, suddenly pushing him into an empty classroom.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't have any friends?"

"Well isn't it obvious since I spend all of my time with you."

"B-but." She paused for a moment, completely flustered.

"Other people are annoying, but you're pretty tolerable Ayuzawa."

"How can you say that? Aren't you lonely?"

"Lonely? No, why would I be?" He shrugged.

"Because, it's important to have friends. People to talk to, and play with, and share secrets with."

"Well if I shared my secrets with someone they wouldn't be secrets anymore."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 6/19/2011

**Words:** 100


	37. The Same Boat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 37: The Same Boat

After school Usui slowly followed Misaki to work. She was still contemplating their conversation from earlier.

"Do you really not have any friends?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"This again?" She nodded, signaling that this was absolutely necessary.

"Well, do **you** have any friends, Ayuzawa?"

Her eyes widened, and she stopped for a moment, causing a huge pile up of pedestrians.

"I guess I don't." She finally said, as Usui dragged her towards the station. "But I will, as soon as I get to know the girls in class."

"Great, but for now we're in the same boat, right Ayuzawa?"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 6/19/2011

**Words:** 100


	38. Fresh Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 38: Fresh Start

It was the start of a brand new week. Misaki was enthusiastic as she dressed for school and ate breakfast.

"Why do you seem so excited, Onee-San?" Suzuna asked as Misaki slipped on her shoes at the door.

"No reason. It's just time for a fresh start!" Misaki exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

"Do you have a fever?"

"No. I just see a great opportunity. Can't you see it, Suzuna? There are so many friendly girls at that school that I should have already met, if it weren't for Usui!"

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it Suzuna. This will be a great day!"

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/1/2011

**Words:** 100


	39. Socially Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 39: Socially Awkward

Upon arriving at school Misaki knew instantly that she had to see Sakura and Shizuko again. She hadn't actually talked to them enough to consider them friends, but she would.

In homeroom she never quite found a chance to speak to them. She tried for the next few periods and couldn't even find them at lunch.

By the end of the day she was tired and had given up.

"Why can't I think of a single way to start talking to them?" She wondered out loud.

"I think you're too socially awkward." Usui said, looming behind her as she walked.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/2/2011

**Words:** 100


	40. People Person

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 40: People Person

After Misaki's disappointing day, she decided her real fresh start would be tomorrow. She quickly wiped tables at the café before changing her clothes and going out the backdoor, where who else but Usui should be waiting.

"What did you mean by 'socially awkward'?" She asked.

"I meant that you have no idea how to make friends. You always yell, yet you get completely shy when talking to people."

"I DO NOT!" She screamed, flustered.

"Face it Ayuzawa, you're just not a people person."

She stopped in her tracks, letting a wave of realization hit her. Was that the reason?

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/2/2011

**Words:** 100


	41. Help Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 41: Help Me

Misaki went to school feeling dejected. She had no idea what to do, but her fresh start would definitely have to wait until she knew how to do it.

"Help me." She said to Usui at lunch, as a last act of desperation.

"With what?" He looked surprised.

"I'm not a people person and I need help so I can make friends."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Teach me how?"

Usui chuckled at this ridiculous request.

"Sure Ayuzawa. After one lesson from me, you'll be a friend making genius."

She didn't think that it was very funny at all.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/2/2011

**Words:** 100


	42. Rule Number One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 42: Rule Number One

Misaki sat with Usui, under a tree in the school yard.

"Okay, rule number one. You've been thinking too hard about what you want to say. Don't worry about the details so much." Usui stated.

Misaki looked so intensely at him, he was surprised that she wasn't writing his every word down as if it were handed down from the gods.

"And…?" She prompted.

"That's it. There's only that one thing for you to improve on."

"So that's my problem?"

"Yes, now you try it." He pointed to Sakura on the bench.

"Now?"

"Now!" Usui pulled her up and shoved.

* * *

**Upload Date:** 8/2/2011

**Words:** 100


	43. Best Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, or Maid-Sama!, and anything associated. However, I do claim this story, and all creativity associated.

* * *

Chapter 43: Best Friend

When Misaki stumbled over to Sakura, she was disappointed to find her already chatting with so many other girls. To her surprise Sakura noticed her and made her way out of the crowd.

"Misaki!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand excessively. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've been looking for you."

"Um, well I've been busy with things." Misaki rubbed the back of her head. "Why look for me, when you have so many other friends?"

"Hmm, because Misaki can be Sakura's BEST FRIEND!"

"Really?" Misaki blushed.

"YUP! Let's go eat inside! There are too many people here now."

* * *

**Upload Date:** 9/5/2011

**Words:** 100


End file.
